A Random DannyLindsay Moment
by cojiesmama
Summary: In the tradition of lovely DL moments ala Stuck on You, Cool Hunter and many more. Hope you like it.


INTRODUCTION:

The best Danny-Lindsay moments, I think, are those when they're not even the center of the storyline, or when they're net even working together, like Danny carrying Lindsay over the sandbox in "Cool Hunter" or the two eating bugs at the end of an episode.

I made my own little random Danny-Lindsay moment here. I hope you like it. (Loving the reviews, by the way. Thanks so much for the kind words)

QUICK PROLOGUE: Lindsay is the lead CSI on the murder of a young female shrink who works at an elderly nursing home. The young woman was found strangled to death in her office.

-0-

Up on the plasma screen, Lindsay looks at three pictures --- pairs of hands, each with different patterns of what appears to be blue paste. From behind the plasma screen, she could see Danny Messer passing by, which slightly distracts her. She tries to bring her glance back to the screen but too late --- Danny's already caught her eye.

Danny enters the room all dressed up --- coat and tie and leather shoes and all --- his hair neatly combed, his moustache and beard shaved to a clean stuble.

"Hot date?" Lindsay asks, a charming smile on her face.

"Yeah. Judge Ramirez. All 250-lbs of him" he replies.

"Mermaid case?" she asks.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? I'm supposed to…." Danny started to sniff around the table. "Something smells like my old Uncle Vito".

"Old man's pomade" Lindsay answers, showing him the swab on her desk. "Sticky substance found on my dead shrink's hand. But there's something I can't wrap my head around on. Take a look"

Lindsay shows Danny the screen she's been staring at before he walked in.

"I tried to recreate the pattern of the pomade with my own hands using a blue paste, consistent in viscosity as the pomade. Picture 1 shows my hands if I'm patting an old man's hair like, say, during a psych session".

Lindsay then puts up another picture.

"Picture 2 is my hands if I applied the pomade on an old man".

She then puts up the last picture on the screen.

"Picture 3 is my hands if I grab an old man by the hair".

"So which of these three patterns is on the shrink's hands?" Danny asks.

"None" Lindsay said. "All these events would make me have pomade mostly on my palms and the sides of my fingers."

Lindsay then produces a crime scene photo of the vic's hand.

"The pomade is all over her hands" she remarks "Mostly between her fingers and under her nails".

Lindsay then turns to Danny "Is that gel on your hair?" she asks.

"Mousse, I think. I don't know, it came with the shampoo" Danny answers.

"I have an idea" Lindsay says "Come here and stand in front of me".

Danny complies. Lindsay stands really close to him, her face almost in his.

"When you kiss a woman, where do your hands go?" she asks.

"What?" Danny says, almost laughing.

"Humor me" Lindsay answers.

Danny swallows hard. "I don't know. I cup her face… usually" Danny then holds Lindsay's face in his hands.

"Yeah but it's different for every guy" Lindsay explains --- all the while in the awkward position of Danny cupping her face and her hands innocently on her sides.

"Some guys go for the neck" she says as she glides Danny's hands from her face to her neck.

"Some go for the waist" she goes on, as she guides Danny's hands from her neck to her waist.

"And some" Danny continues, himself getting impatient of the teasing "would go for the back" as he slides his own hands to her back, pulling Lindsay even closer to him.

They paused.

"But women" Lindsay continues "their hands go to one area".

Lindsay then digs her hands into Danny's hair, almost hurting him. She shows him that her hands were now soaked in his mousse, right between her fingers.

"Your shrink was making out with an old guy" Danny whispers.

"Gerontophilia" Lindsay whispers back.

They stood there for a moment ---- Danny's hands still on her back, Lindsay's hands still in his hair, their bodies mere centimeters away from each other….

"DNA under the vic's fingernails" Adam walks in, looking down at a folder in his hand. Danny and Lindsay practically jump off each other. "Came back um…." Adam realizes that he might have interrupted something. "Should I come back later?" he continues.

"Came back what?" Lindsay prods Adam to continue.

"Martin Fine. One of the old guys" Adam answers. "Skin under her fingernails is scalp skin".

Danny smiles at Lindsay and then turns to leave. "We already knew that" Lindsay says.

-0-

EPILOGUE: For the curious, in my head, the shrink died in the hands of Martin Fine's daughter. As to how she did it or what her name is, I don't know, but motive-wise, I guess it grossed the daughter out thinking her 70-year-old almost-senile dad was making out with a 30-year old woman. But that's just me.


End file.
